Level 11 alien campaign: Artifact retrieval 101
Description This remarkable level is only over two-thirds the way to the final level of the Alien Campaign, and people are already working themselves in a fury to finish this level. The humans are placing their 2nd artifact and the aliens have to steal them back. If you finished the alien campaign, one will know that this is the aliens' first "distraction" battle, so their race can flee to Earth before the meteor shower strikes. The battle is set in the Underwater Facility. You will be with two other aliens and will have to deal with the Raze Soldier, J. Rockit, Md. Sage and Ex. Treem. Tips and Hints This level is surprisingly easy if you figure out the best way to complete it. It is recommended to have your flag at the bottom of the map. Get Power Extender. The moment the match begins, run for Invincibility and head over to the humans' flag. You should reach your base with the flag before Invincibility fades, giving you 100 protection throughout the trip. After you captured the flag, go to Invincibility and wait. The moment it appears, get it and head for the flag again. Repeat the process. It recommended you use Holy Grail, shotgun, and rocket launcher. Save Holy Grail for when you have the flag. It is a great "out of my way" weapon. Without the flag you should use rocket and shotgun with Spiral Chamber, dealing severe damage to all humans with one shot. Mines and Emergency Heal are useful for this level, otherwise use Katana or Cloak when trying to take the flag. Quotes (Song The loop that Wasn't plays) {C} {C} Tips and warnings *Ex. Treem will be coming along on this mission. Strangely, his aquaphobia that he had in the human campaign that he showed didn't prevent him from coming along on the same mission in the alien campaign. *J. Rockit and the Raze Soldier will have adrenaline boost, even though the Raze solder hasn't even began his mutation yet. *The Raze Soldier will be carrying his static field, so watch out. *This is a simple fact: You cannot use your ability when you have the flag. Your ability disappears instantly if you take the flag because the flag is on your back, not your ability backpack. You can't carry two things on your back. *Make sure the opponent's flag is at the top of the map. *The invincibility shield will wear off just after you reach the flag, both flags. *There is no time for defending the flag. The humans will just arrive in swarms and overwhelm your defenses. *The level is a race of who gets the flag the quickest. *The Static Field is the best ability to use. Teleport is risky. *Power extender is a must if you plan to get the invincibility shield in your quest to get the flag. *Even when you're near your flag with the enemy's flag, your enemies will still pop out and shoot you less than the range of a close range weapon close to your flag with your enemy's flag. *If your health is below 25%, then defend the flag, because there is no other use for you at that point (unless you have Pickup Booster to mess around with medic packs) *Try to disregard the other spots on the level - only use the spots on the map unless there is an Ex. Treem emergency, literally and figuratively. *Cloak is alright. Category:Impossible Three Category:Campaigns Category:Alien Category:Alien Campaign Category:Difficulty: 7/8